starcrossed_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhiannon Thetan
In my defense, I was left unsupervised. Rhiannon "Rhee" Thetan is the Leader of the Young Elites, a group of Askidian survivors who developed powers after Queen Novembré released her deadly plague on the planet of Askides. Also a Hyperion Academy Cadet, she is considered to be the most promising cadet of her cohort, but her rebellious nature, coupled with her edgy attitude causes her to find it hard to work with her peers. She works alongside the Velaran rebels whenever she can, helping them in their fight against the ruthless Nymphogen Xi empire. Biography Rhee was born as Rhiannon, on Earth. Her mother, Esme Keralis, was a Hyperion cadet visiting Askides as a representative of Earth. Her father was none other than the King of Askides, Jaelen Thetan. Esme and Jaelen were lovers, and Rhee was the result. Wanting to raise the child herself and save her from the discrimination by the Askidian court, Esme refused to tell Jaelen about his daughter, traveled back to Earth and gave birth to Rhee. Most of Rhee's childhood was spent on spaceships and on Earth, but she did visit Askides from time to time in secret. Unfortunately, one of those times was the day Queen Novembré released the plague on the planet. Luckily, Esme managed to sneak herself and Rhee off in her ship before the plague consumed the entire planet. They sought refuge back on Earth, allowing Esme to continue her studies in the Hyperion Academy. For many years, Esme questioned the reason for their survival — they were exposed to the plague, were they not? She found the answer soon enough. The chemicals in the plague affected them in a different way due to a certain recessive gene, causing them to develop powers. She feared for Rhee's safety, but to her relief, she found out that Rhee’s powers were dormant. Esme later went on to become the youngest captain to pilot the USS Nova. However, when she was sent on a mission to Nymphogen territory in hopes to discuss a peace treaty with Earth, Queen Novembré gave orders to shoot it down as one of her first declarations of war. Her mother managed to get mostly everyone to safety, but she didn’t make it, leaving the girl with her stepfather back on Earth. Rhee realized that her stepfather didn’t want anything to do with her after her mother’s death. He was even willing to put her in the system. Angry at him for refusing to raise her, she began stealing equipment from his company to sell illegally on the black market, but she got caught a few times. However, she managed to bribe the authorities ( on more than one occasion ) to give her shorter sentences or lowered fines. On the day of her mother’s death anniversary, Rhee visited a bar near the Hyperion Academy and got into a fight with a Hyperion officer, until the Rebel General Divina broke off the fight. Rhee was arrested for assault, but was soon bailed out by General Divina, who had done her own research on Rhee and found out who her mother was. Divina then persuaded Rhee to join the Hyperion Academy, and she did. During her time at the Academy, she was considered to be one of the most promising cadets, despite her ‘disciplinary issues’. She was even trained by renowned Velaran rebel generals. Her training was cut short when one of the missions that she was sent on caused her to crash her ship into Nymphogen territory to save the life of her partner, Auren. Rhee was captured by the queen, who discovered that she had dormant powers after she ran various lab experiments on the girl. Novembré ended up brainwashing her, experimenting on her until her powers showed themselves. Rhee developed the ability to control and manipulate shadows and darkness. She served under Novembré for a short period of time, becoming her champion and earning the alias "S''tarslayer''" while fighting in Novembré's gladiator pits. During her time in Nymphogen Xi, she discovered that her real father, the King of Askides, was alive. When she was released from her brainwashing, she released the other Askidian survivors as well, and escaped back to the rebels and the Academy, seeking redemption. Forming the Young Elites to take in the remaining Askidian survivors and hone their powers, she became their de facto leader, guided by Jaelen, Arya, Rhae and Althea. Personality When growing up, Rhee was a sweet, kind and caring girl who enjoyed traveling on her mother's spaceship, and she was taught how to pilot at a young age. She is seemingly quite intelligent as it didn't take long for Esme to teach her how to pilot. When Esme died, she closed herself off from the world, refusing to form any meaningful connections with anyone. Her rebellious nature is evident when she stole her stepfather's car after finding out that he was willing to put her in the system. She almost drove the car off a cliff, but thought against it, selling it in the black market instead. Growing up without her mother's guidance caused her to feel like she had no purpose in life, and most of the time she found herself in bars, or even behind bars. She is labelled as a delinquent by many. Rhiannon is also extremely hot-headed, temperamental and stubborn. When she was hit on by a Hyperion officer in a bar, she punched him in the face and broke his nose. Even when she joined the Hyperion Academy, she found it hard to get along with her classmates and forge friendships with them. Her impulsive and unpredictable nature serve her well at times though, especially when it comes to battle as she relies mostly on her instincts to make unpredictable choices, thus catching her opponents off-guard. She tends to isolate herself, convinced that being alone is the path to the least heartbreak and rejection. Due to her past and emotional trauma, she refuses to open up to people, resorting to having barriers up. However, she is slowly beginning to open up more, especially after finding out that her father is alive. After releasing the other Askidian survivors from Novembré's brainwash, she and the others formed the Young Elites. Aryanna was their first leader, but after Rhee took over, her leadership skills began to grow. Thanks to her newfound maturity and optimism, she finds it easier to bond with her fellow peers, Academy cadets and rebels alike. Rhee also seems to get along well with animals, even bonding with and adopting a Leviathan, an endangered but dangerous alien species resembling cats while going on one of her missions to find Askidian survivors on a desolate planet. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness Manipulation * Shadow Manipulation * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Endurance * Enhance Speed * Enhanced Strength Abilities I can outfly you, you know? * Expert Pilot: Ever since she was a child, her mother taught her how to fly a spaceship. Her piloting skills were further honed when she joined the Hyperion Academy. * Skilled Thief: Rhee used to steal equipment from her stepfather to sell on the black market, and she was a pickpocket before being enlisted in the Academy. * Master Martial Artist: Rhee's fighting style is a mix of Askidian, Xutovian, Nymphogen and Velaran fighting styles. She is also trained in kickboxing, jiujitsu, and krav maga. She is a superb hand-to-hand combatant, being trained by Rebel Generals and Novembré herself. * Expert Marksman: Thanks to her training in the Hyperion Academy, she is a proficient sniper. * Expert Tactician: In the Academy, Rhee also learnt to assess threats every time she enters a location, scanning for exits and the type of weaponry her opponents use, even attempting to assess the personalities and skills of the people in her environment. Relationships Family * Esme Keralis (Mother, deceased) * Jaelen Thetan (Father) * Rhaeah Thetan (Aunt, Mentor) * Unknown Stepfather Love Interests * Auren Romanski * Adaline Phoenix * Tye Koevil (formerly) Allies The Young Elites * Althea Zohar (Mentor) * Arya Tekren (Sister Figure) * Askida Tekren (Sister Figure) The Hyperion Academy * Clary Silvers (Favorite Trainer) * Divina Lepidus (Mentor/Sister Figure) Velaran Rebels * Cassandra Titanos (Friend/Sister Figure) * Akira Baf'tagon (Friend/Ally) * Auryn Neva (Friend/Ally) Enemies Nymphogen Xi * Novembré Xi * Keres Vaeralis Headcanons *She is canonically bisexual. *Rhiannon owns a pet named Levi. Levi is a Leviathan, an alien creature resembling a kitten. Leviathans can teleport nearby living creatures and matter to any destination, and open passageways between dimensions. *Rhee is a fan of both the Star Wars and Harry Potter franchises. She even states that she has taken the Pottermore quiz and her house is Gryffindor. *Unbeknownst to most people, Rhee loves to sing. The only person she'd sing to was her mother before she died. She hasn't sung to anyone else, except Auren. Category:Hyperion Academy